For this kind of a rail guided vehicle system, a system having a suspension-type vehicle that conveys a thing to be conveyed such as a Front Opening Unified Pod (FOUP), etc., by travelling on a rail installed on a ceiling has been known. In such a rail guided vehicle system, a collision-avoidance system may be installed in order for the vehicles not to collide with each other at a divergence point and a merge point of the rail. For example, in Patent Citations 1 through 3, techniques are described to avoid the collision and to allow the vehicles to recognize each other by allowing the vehicles to communicate with each other via a guidepath wire arranged in the vicinity of the divergence point and the merge point.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Patent No. 3985320    Patent Citation 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-264216    Patent Citation 3: Japanese Patent No. 4241306